Kidnapping Miami Style
by erin-reagan-boyle
Summary: Calleigh leaves for Louisiana. Unaware that back in Miami a person In her past is plotting revenge. When Horatio and the others are kidnapped,can Calleigh solve the case and catch the killer before its to late? My First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing about them but I do own Calleigh's cousin Rebecca

Kidnapping Miami Style kidnapping 

Chapter 1 "It all started now"

She shouldn't have left Miami, she thought as she drew her gun and followed SWAT to the warehouse entrance. Everything had started after she left for Louisiana she was sure this guy knew when she was leaving. He chose then to act then and kidnap her fellow C.S.I.'s not to mention her friends and she would move heaven and earth to get them back.

1 month earlier

Somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico

Calleigh was aroused from her deep sleep on the aircraft on the way to Louisiana. She was traveling to attend her grandmother's funeral. She was against going but went under strong advice from her boss Horatio Caine. He told her that he would take care of things while she was gone after all she was only going for two weeks. But little did she know as she sat their reading a Ballistics Magazine that back in Miami a cold blooded killer was stalking the crime lad waiting to make his move.

Back in Miami" Unknown Location in the Everglades"

"Alex what do we have," Horatio asked standing with his hands on his hips. "Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull," Alex replied. TOD? "I'd say around 2 in the morning. "Ok Alex here's what we do lets get this body back to the lab… but his last sentence trailed off as he noticed a note lying under the body he picked it up and it read.

**Lieutenant Caine-**

**This is only the beginning of the end you**

**and your CSI's better watch out, with your**

**ballistics expert gone back to Louisiana to**

**attend her grandmothers funeral .O did I**

**mention I killed her grandma ask her she'll know who I am.**

**Tell your CSI's to watch their backs because I'm out for revenge.**

**She'll know who I am**

**Horatio only had one thought on his mind Calleigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Another Threat and Stetler

Miami

Horatio charged into the lab holding the death threat note in one hand and the other hand was clenched into a fist he was moving so fast he nearly knocked over Eric Delko. "H," Eric said a little winded. "What's up?" "This" Horatio replied as he showed Eric the note. Eric read it and replied "Calleigh? what does this have to do with her?" "I don't know ," Horatio replied "but I'm going to call her and find out." Horatio went off and called Calleigh at the phone number she left him.

Louisiana

Calleigh was getting ready to attend the funeral when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Calleigh listen to me it's Horatio." "Horatio," Calleigh asked "What's wrong?" " Come back to Miami sweetheart ,as soon as you can okay?" "Horatio…" Calleigh replied in stunned silence what… Horatio disconnected.

Miami

Horatio closed his cell phone and let out a sigh. Then he headed for Claudia and the reception desk. " Claudia, Calleigh asked me to pick up her messages do you have any for her?" Horatio asked as he approached her. "Yes she replied she has one this was dropped off for her this morning." Claudia handed Horatio a very large package it read ,**To CSI Duquesne, cc: Horatio Caine. **Horatio put on a pair of latex gloves as he opened the envelope. On the paper he found inside was another note written in the same way the first was.

Lieutenant Caine-

I see you got my first note. O

be warned I already have my

first victim picked out watch your CSI's before they

disappear.

"Damn" Horatio cursed under his breath.,but was interrupted by Rick Stetler. "Rick" Horatio stated curtly "what can I do for you?" "Cut the crap Horatio." Rick added "I'm hear investigating allegations against CSI Duquesne and death threats to this lab that are tied to her. But there conversation was cut short by a loud scream. Horatio ran outside to find Natalia Boa Vista standing there a little shaken." " Miss Boa Vista," Horatio stated "what happened?" "I was walking with Alex when a man in a mask came up and grabbed Alex and took her at knifepoint," Natalia replied shakily. "Ok" Horatio added "we have to find this guy quick." "Where do we start?" Natalia asked. "We start" Horatio added "with the only person who knows who this guy is and what he wants, she is currently in Louisiana." Putting on his glasses he added before leaving. "Calleigh Duquesne."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Where's Ryan?

Tripp's gone too

A/N: I'm really proud of how this is coming along thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: No matter what my momma says I still don't own them I own Rebecca.

Louisiana

Calleigh had just gotten back to her room when the phone rang again. "Hello?" Calleigh said. "Calleigh," an answer came back "it's Horatio." "Horatio," Calleigh asked"what's wrong?" "A lot," Horatio replied "Alex has been kidnapped by a guy who plans to pick us all off while you're gone." "What?" "O did I forget to mention he says he knows you and is out for revenge?" "You left that part out," Calleigh replied. "I really don't know H who could be doing this Horatio." "Okay sweetheart here's what I want you to do I want you to think about it and call me if you remember anything." "Okay," Calleigh replied "Bye." As Horatio hung up Calleigh was left alone in her own thoughts. Her cousine Rebecca came into the room. Rebecca Duquesne was an exact duplicate of herself except this past summer she dyed her hair brown. "Calleigh she said, "This just came for you." Calleigh had a sneaking suspicion so she put on a pair of latex gloves that she always kept in her purse. Inside the envelope was a picture of Alex strapped to a chair. On the bottom of the photo a message read

**1 down Ms. Duquesne 1 down**

**6 to go the end is near my dear**

**Here's a riddle solve it quick**

**Before another CSI decides to disappear**

**The Wolfe always comes out at night and the bonehead detective also.**

She recognized the handwriting instantly. She also solved the riddle, No the thought to herself his next two targets are Detective Frank Tripp and Ryan Wolfe. She left her room to book the earliest flight to Miami which was Friday and today was Monday she sighed before falling asleep.

Miami

"So far we have 2 notes and no evidence." Horatio summed up in front of what's left of his team. He noticed the tired looks on all his CSI's faces. "We have to figure out where he's going to strike next," Trip added carefully." "Ryan, Frank I want you to go back outside and comb the area for any trace of Alex or anything we can get to get after this guy and quick," added Horatio. "Ok H," Ryan replied before leaving with Frank close behind him. That left Eric, Horatio, and Natalia alone with their thoughts when Horatio's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Horatio it's Calleigh." Horatio noticed she sounded worried. "Calleigh what's wrong?" "On the brightside I'm coming back to Miami on Friday." "Good," Horatio replied. "On the more urgent side I got sent an unknown package today. "What!" Horatio said to the shocked silence of both Eric and Natalia. "Calleigh what did the note say." It said

**1 down Ms. Duquesne 1 down**

**6 to go the end is near my dear**

**Here's a riddle solve it quick**

**Before another CSI decides to disappear**

**The Wolfe always comes out at night and the bonehead detective also.**

Horatio listened carefully as Calleigh read the note and explained how she new his next target. She also knew who was behind all this, an old friend from the New Orleans PD that she shut down for selling drugs. "Horatio! She was becoming frantic now Ryan and Tripp there next." This was followed by shocked silence throughout the room. It was Eric who broke the silence. "H you sent them out." "No," Horatio replied he Natalia and Eric ran outside leaving Calleigh on the phone screaming Horatio, Horatio and she hung up.. Horatio came outside to find a pool of blood, and a bloody knife.

Unknown Location In the Everglades

Ryan woke up still dazed from the chlorofoam but he felt a trickle of blood flowing from a cut on his head. When his eyes focused he saw Alex bound to a chair but perfectly fine.

She spoke "Ryan! Are you alright?" "Yes I'm okay but this cut is killing me." "From what I can see it's infected you need medical help now." But Ryan realized something else and spoke. "Where's Frank?" "He's over there honey" Alex replied. Ryan shifted his gaze in the direction Alex was pointing. Frank lay unconscious and for what Ryan could see he needed help fast. A deep voice interrupted his thoughts. He spoke "it's the beginning of the end for you." "Your fate is in the hands of Lieutenant Caine now, before he disappears along with Eric Delko and Natalia Boa Vista. Then your fate will be I the hands of CSI Duquesne. Now I have a certain female CSI to track down Miss Boa Vista will be joining you shortly. I also have a phone call to make to a certain blonde ballistics expert and a Red Haired Lieutenant.

_**TBC**_

_**Please read and Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Unwanted Surprises"

Chapter Title: Unwanted Surprises

Chapter Summary: With Ryan and Frank gone, Horatio Eric and Natalia are the only ones left to find them. With Calleigh's help from Louisiana they discover the house of their prime suspect but when they are serving a search warrant something goes wrong.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews it keeps me going!! I'm still a newbie writer here on fan fiction and it's nice to know how I'm doing. I'm gonna go all out on the next chapters so hold on this is going to be a wild ride. I am in my exams now so I 5 afternoons to type a few more chapters. Without further ado I present chapter 4 Unwanted Surprises.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Wednesday

Miami

Horatio was becoming more frantic now. The night shift searched all night but there was no sign of Frank or Ryan or any evidence for that matter. Horatio had the most awful feeling that before long they were all going to disappear soon, so it was their job to leave any evidence for Calleigh to process when she got back. Horatio was brought out of his own thoughts when the telephone rang. "Natalia," he stated "put it on speaker," she did so.

**This is the conversation**

This is Lieutentant Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade crime lab.

Hello Lieutenant

Who is this?

Who else

What have you done with my CSI's?

Why Lieutenant If I told you that would stop all the fun.

O by the way Miss Boa Vista.

Yes?

You're next.

The conversation ended after that because he hung up. That conversation left Lieutenant Caine more troubled then ever but the priority was to keep Natalia safe. He wasted no time calling for a police escort for Natalia. Soon another call came hello?

Louisiana

"Horatio," Calleigh said "it's Calleigh." "Calleigh what's up?" "I've figured out who is behind all this." "Who sweetheart who?" Calleigh sighed it's a very long story. "I'm listening," added Horatio. "He's an old partner of mine from the NOPD, I busted him for drug use and he was thrown in jail." "Calleigh I'm going to do some digging call you back?" "Okay," Calleigh said, she hung up then there was a knock on her door," "Calleigh its Rebecca." "Come in," answered Calleigh. Rebecca entered, "Calleigh" she added "the telephone's for you." Calleigh answered it "Hello?" "Calleigh it's so good to hear you're voice again." She recognized the voice immediately. "Josh Marcus," she replied coldly, why are you kidnapping my coworkers?" "Calleigh,Calleigh,Calleigh why haven't you realized it yet." "Realized what?" she asked. "That I'm not going to stop till I get revenge." "Even if I have to kidnap every, last, one of your coworkers just to get to you I will. "No," Calleigh replied. "It's not yourself you should be worrying about but Miss Boa Vista. "Why," Calleigh could only reply, "she's next." Even though she could not see, in the Everglades Josh Marcus pulled out a gun and shot Ryan Wolfe in the leg. But Calleigh heard the scream "Ryan," she cried. Josh hung up after that. Calleigh quickly dialed Horatio

Miami

"Hello?" "Horatio, it's Calleigh, Horatio could tell that she sounded frantic. "Horatio its Josh Marcus who is kidnapping everyone h-h-e she could barely finish. "He did what Calleigh?" Horatio prompted. Calleigh finished "he shot Ryan I heard it when he called me." "What! he shot Ryan and he called you?" "Yes! Calleigh finished breaking down in sobs. "Sweetheart it's going to be all right," Horatio tried to comfort her but he was admitting to himself that it seemed pretty bad. "Calleigh all call you later okay?" "Okay," she replied and hung up.

Louisiana

After hanging up with Horatio, Calleigh lay on her bed lost in thought unaware that from a crack in her doorway Rebecca Duquesne or should I say Rebecca Marcus smiled gleefully. She thought to herself that her brother's plan was working perfectly soon Calleigh and her friends would all be dead. She left for the Airport and Miami.

Miami

Eric came barging in to Horatio's office a file in hand. "It turns out that Josh Marcus has a house in Miami, it gets better we found two sets of prints Josh and the other Rebecca Marcus turns out she's Calleigh's cousin. "Let's get to that house," Horatio replied. FLASH: Hummer pulling up to house. Natalia,Eric,and Horatio barge through the door. Rebecca is holding an explosive device. She presses the button a blinding white light. All Horatio feels is a pain in his shoulder. He hears Eric's voice. "H, Natalia is gone."

TBC

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"2 Left and Calleigh Comes Home"

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews y'all they totally keep me going. I think ya know since Calleigh's cousin blew the house up it's time to bring Calleigh back to Miami don't you think. Since it's my birthday today I thought I'd take the time to update for y'all.

S/N: Just a few notes on the story you know how in the last chapter Rebecca blew up the house and Natalia disappeared? Well I'll give you a hint that's not Rebecca.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them but I do in my dreams. But I am stealing a line from an episode but giving it to Eric.

Friday Morning

Miami

Horatio opened his eyes and focused them. He saw an image of Eric shifting in and out of focus. Eric repeated again "H, Natalia is gone and so is Rebecca." Horatio sighed he didn't know what to do now. He was absolutely sure Eric was next and maybe even himself with him. He needed to talk to someone, the one person he was sure he needed to talk to was Calleigh. But no sooner had he dwelled on that thought the EMT's were helping him out of the house and onto a stretcher. "I'm fine," he argued as the EMT's were trying to get him to the hospital. But Horatio stood up as he saw His CSI come out of the house. "Eric, are you alright, his voice etched with worry. "I'm okay H," Eric replied. "I even recovered the ignition switch I'm going to head back to the lab and run the print I got off it through AFIS." "Okay," Horatio replied "O and Eric," "Yes?" "be careful." "You know if I do H it will take all the fun out of it," Eric flashed Horatio a grin before leaving quickly and getting in the hummer and driving off. When Eric left Horatio was left alone with his own thoughts. But no later he flipped open his cell phone and dialled Calleigh's number

Louisiana

Calleigh was aroused from her troubled sleep by the telephone she answered it drowsily "Hello?" "Calleigh it's Horatio." "Horatio," Calleigh answered "what's happened?" noticing the worry instantly. Horatio answered with no hesitation, "Me, Eric, and Natalia tracked Josh Marcus to an address in Miami but then everything went wrong. Horatio stopped there. "What happened Horatio?" Calleigh prompted. "Well Rebecca Marcus met us in the house, pressed a button and the house blew up." "She blew up the house Calleigh," Horatio couldn't get that thought out of his mind. But Calleigh brought up another thought "Horatio," she asked cautiously "what happened to Natalia?" Even though she already new the anwer. Horatio answered her untold thought," she was kidnapped Calleigh," he replied bitterly. "I'm coming back today Horatio," she added. "Good," he replied "because we really need your help with this Calleigh." "I'll see you soon, Horatio." "Yes,

Calleigh see you soon." "Bye, and Horatio." "Yes Calleigh?" "Be careful I don't want to have to find you guys all on my own." "I will bye." 

Miami 

Horatio hung up and sighed. He got up left the EMT's got into his hummer and drove back to CSI. He got out of his Hummer and walked to the parking garage he had a hunch at what he would find there but he was wrong. Eric was unpacking his kit and the evidence. Horatio let out the breath he was holding yet he wasn't aware that he was holding it. "H, Eric greeted him, I was just about to run the print we found through AFIS want to join me?" "Sure," Horatio replied "let's go." Horatio walked through the lab and they were both aware that it was unusually quiet. Ryan, Alexx, Frank, and Natalia had all been kidnapped. But when they turned the corner they found Maxine Valera the lab tech looking around frantically. "Horatio, Eric," she said as she spotted them coming down the hall. "Where is everyone?" Horatio updated her on everything they had learned since she left for her vacation. "Calleigh left too?" she asked. "But she's coming back today," Horatio reassured her. Horatio and Eric walked down the hall into the print lab. FLASH: Eric processing the print. The results come up on AFIS. "That's not Rebecca," Horatio stated. "So there's a third party involved," Eric concluded. Valera entered, "Eric someone's here to see you." "Okay," Eric replied, "H all see you soon." Eric left, Horatio had a bad feeling and followed. He ran outside and saw Eric wrestling with an armed assailant. Someone grabbed Horatio from behind and held a rag to his face. He recognized the smell instantly chlorofoam he thought. But it was to late he succumbed to the blackness.

Louisiana

"By mum," Calleigh said as she picked up her suitcase and handed the flight attendant her boarding pass. She boarded the plane and took her seat. She pulled out a ballistics magazine and she began to run everything about the kidnapping of her friends through her mind. 1hr and a half later, the flight attendant came on the intercom to make an announcement. "Ladies, and Gentlemen we are starting to make our descent into Miami International Airport, please secure all baggage. A series of beeps from the back of the plane caught Calleigh off guard. She made her way to the back of the plane as it began to descend. She stopped to examine the device she found at the back of the plane. A bomb! She thought panicking now. She screamed "a bomb!" everyone started to panic. O great Calleigh thought someone doesn't want me to reach Miami. She ran to the front of the plane.

The plane exploded 

TBC

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pain that's her reality and getting closer"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone it totally keeps me going I ended the last chapter with a plane explosion because I got really bored. The location of the warehouse has been decided and will be revealed later in this story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI:Miami but I do own Alison Davis and Alicia Mathews two ladies that Calleigh is buried under the rubble in the destruction of the airport.

Pain that was Calleigh's reality, she couldn't move because her leg was pinned under a chunk of asphalt. She was waving her arms around blindly trying to find anyone that was alive or anywhere near her. As she felt around, she felt her hand run over someone's leg No! she thought to herself two people's legs. "Hello," she whispered. Calleigh was surprised when she heard a voice answer her back. "Who are you," the voice whispered. Calleigh replied "My name is Calleigh Duquesne I'm a CSI I was just visiting Louisiana," who are you?" Calleigh added. "My name is Alison Davis," the voice added. "I'm also from Miami, hey…" she added suddenly "I feel someone's leg and I'm pretty sure it's not yours. "Hello?" Alison whispered in the dark. Calleigh listened carefully and she heard a whimper "miss are you alright?" she asked cautiously. The voice replied "yes, I'm alright but call me Alicia." "How do we get out of here?" she added. "We wait," Calleigh replied. The three girls decided to make small talk in the meantime they thought it would take their minds off their injuries. Calleigh began to tell Alison and Alicia the story of her predicament "my coworkers are being kidnapped by a person who knows me and is out for revenge," she said sadly. "WOW!" Alicia and Alison both said at the same time. "I have to get out of here and I've got to find them fast," Calleigh added sadly. Alicia interrupted her "how many people do you think survived?" "I don't know, not many I guess," Alison added. "We were in the front of the plane right?" Calleigh added. "Yes!" Alicia and Alison replied in unison. Calleigh deduced "anybody in the back of the plane must of died," Alicia and Alison nodded solemnly. Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by the shifting of rubble on top of them and the sky became visible in the hole that was created above them.

**Horatio opened his eyes and saw a face above him, it shifted in and out of focus. "Horatio?" it asked. He recognized immediately. "Alexx" he stated "what happened?" He remembered coming outside and then blackness. Horatio sat up and looked around, "where's Eric?" Horatio asked. "Over there Alexx replied," Horatio's eyes shifted to the younger CSI. From as far as he could tell the CSI was okay. But he was unconscious and needed medical attention for the cut on his head. Alexx proceeded to attend to the cut on Eric's head. As Alexx tended to Eric Horatio's eyes travelled to the other members of his team from what he could tell they were okay. Natalia was perfectly fine as her eyes met his. She nodded to assure him that she was okay. Horatio's eyes fell on Ryan he was okay except for a nasty gash on his head and it looked like it was becoming infected. Frank sat up but he needed to get help but it looked like he was physically fine. He turned around suddenly as the door opened. Josh Marcus walked in "Lieutenant Caine and Eric Delko glad you have joined us." "There's something you'll want to see," he said while pulling out a mini tv. He changed the channel to a news report. The CSIs sat in silence as they listened. **_**This is just in that flight 1425 from Louisiana was bombed today, there is no word on any survivors but out of 223 passengers and crew 220 bodies have been pulled from the wreck of the plane. Most have been identified but three passengers are still missing. **_**All the CSIs had one thing on their mind, Calleigh was on that flight, their only hope of being rescued may be dead. "O did I mention I planted that bomb." "No," Alexx screamed "you better hope to god that she's still alive." Josh left the room after that leaving the CSIs alone with their thoughts.**

"We have three survivors," the police man screamed. A mechanical claw reached in and pulled the concrete off Calleigh's leg. Ruff hands pulled her out of the concrete Alicia and Alison were right behind her. Calleigh's head hurt, she was shifting in and out of consciousness as the paramedics fussed over her and Alicia and Alison.

**Horatio couldn't take his eyes off the mini tv screen. He had never seen Alexx yell like that he was sure that this was upsetting her a lot, it was affecting everyone. They were anxiously waiting word on the dead and injured passengers channel on the mini tv Josh Marcus left with them by mistake never changed. A report came on the air and the CSIs stopped what they were doing and listened. **_**This is just in three survivors have been found buried under the rubble of the plane. Reports are in that the only reason they survived because they were in the very front of the plane. The survivors have identified themselves as Alison Davis, Alicia Mathews, and Detective Calleigh Duquesne of the Miami-Dade Police Department. **_**Horatio let out a sigh of relief and continued to listen. **_**All we have been told on the condition of the three women is that Miss Duquesne is perfectly fine except for a strained muscle in her leg. **_**"Calleigh's okay," Natalia stated. "Damn, Damn, Damn," Josh Marcus exclaimed from another room. "That's it," Josh Marcus came into the room and grabbed Natalia and dragged her into another room, "Natalia hold on," Eric exclaimed. Natalia was gone, all the CSIs heard was the crack of some sort of weapon and her screamed. The CSIs were left wondering what was going to happen to them.**

Calleigh woke up in a dim lit hospital room. She looked around and saw Alicia and Alison lying in the same room they were both unconscious probably from the pain medication she thought. Her doctor walked in "Miss Duquesne," she stated "My name is Doctor Daniels," "you and your friends are free to go once they wake up," "but Miss Duquesne," "call me Calleigh," Calleigh added. "Okay Calleigh, you just have to take it easy for a while because of your leg," "thanks doctor" Calleigh added. Alison began to stir "what?" she asked. Calleigh shifted to face her friend wincing as she did. "Were in the hospital," Calleigh stated answering her unasked question. "We can leave as soon as Alicia wakes up," Calleigh added. As soon as Calleigh said that Alicia stirred. "Alicia come on, were okay to leave," Alicia got up, Alison followed and Calleigh after that. The three women got outside the hospital and noticed Calleigh's Hummer was there. "What do you two do anyway?" Calleigh asked. "Well I was a CSI in New York for a while then I moved to Miami," Alicia replied. "Hey that's funny," Alison added "I was a CSI in New York also then I moved to Miami." "I have a crazy idea," Calleigh added "how would you like to help me on this case until my friends are rescued?" "Okay!" Alison and Alicia said at the same time. "Okay lets get back to my lab,"

FLASH: Hummer pulling up to the lab

"Here's the evidence file they collected," Calleigh stated while pulling out evidence. "What's this?" Alicia asked while examining the knife. "Hmm I don't know," Alison replied taking the knife from Alicia. "I'll go run it through trace," Calleigh added. She left the room Alicia and Alison followed. Calleigh ran the sample through the GCMS and sat down at the monitor. Beep the computer flashed the results. Calleigh sat back in her chair. Alison is looking at the results on paper. "We're getting closer," Calleigh stated to no one. "That we are," Alicia replied "That we are."

**Horatio, Eric were pacing the room. Ryan was lying on his side and Tripp and Alexx were sitting against the wall talking. They all had one thing on their mind, Natalia hadn't been brought back into the room yet and they were all getting worried. The door opened suddenly and Natalia was thrown back into the room, "there" a voice added "you can blame that on Calleigh Duquesne," the door closed. **

"**Natalia," Alexx exclaimed "are you alright?" Natalia sat up and the CSIs could see the damage the unknown weapon had done. She had bruises on her arms and legs and she sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. She moved her way to the wall and propped herself against it. Alexx Eric and Ryan sat down next to her. Horatio was alone and staring into space thinking Calleigh I hope you solve this soon. Alexx was good at reading people to good she sometimes thought. Right now Horatio was worried, in all the years Alexx had worked with the man she had never seen him this worried. Worried not for his safety but for the rest of them. It only made her wonder what had happened before that made him this worried. "Horatio," Alexx stated "I've never seen you this worried," she added "something happened before didn't it," she added coming to stand next to him. Horatio turned to her.**

"**You see Alexx It all started when…..**

**A/N: I thought I would end this chapter there. I wasn't sure how to end it yet. I wasn't sure how to put a part of Horatio's past in yet so if you have any ideas please let me know in your reviews I'm kind of thinking a few things but I need some other ideas. Please Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The Past Is Reviled and Time to meet, Calleigh"

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have had a lot of work to do and I couldn't break away. Ok here's the deal for everyone who reads the story I have a few polls for y'all. First I'm thinking of making this a series tell me if it's a good idea. I want to make this a shipper story later in the series, I need to know what main ship you guys want me to do. Finally In this Chapter I've kind of exaggerated the past a little. O another poll should I make Alison and Alicia join CSI later in the series? That's it for now So, I give you Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami but I do own Alison Davis and Alicia Mathews

**Horatio let out a slow deep breath. He and his team had been in the warehouse for quite a while. The only comfort he had right now was his long time friend Alexx Woods. Horatio was brought out of his musings by Alexx when she asked the question he had been avoiding the answer to for some time. "Something happened before didn't it?" Alexx asked timidly as though she was afraid of the answer. "You see," Horatio replied "It all started when my father came up with the plan to murder my mother," "he kidnapped Ray and to get him back, she had to face him." "I was suspicious, so I followed her to the meeting, and he killed her." "I snuck up to my dad took his gun shot him and then freed Ray." Alexx was shell-shocked. In all the years she had worked under him he had never admitted anything about his past so openly before. Times have changed I guess mused Alexx quietly.**

Calleigh was working tirelessly; she had not gotten any sleep in a couple of days since she had gotten back to Miami. All she could think about was finding Horatio and the others. She decided she needed a break and went down to the gun range, like she always did when she needed a distraction. She loaded her clip smoothly, placed her goggles and goggles on, and took a stance. She fired off round after round, each one hitting the bulls-eye as perfectly as the last bullet. She almost thought it was a normal day at work, but she realized it wasn't. There would be no knock on the door, there would be no Horatio coming to get evidence, no Ryan, No Alexx to give advice, No Natalia, No Eric No One. For the first time she truly realized that she was alone. Calleigh was so angry at Josh Marcus she went into her gun vault took out an AK-47 went back to the range and started firing bullet after bullet, emptying clip after clip of ammunition she was so mad she broke every target on the range. Calleigh stopped shooting and stared at her work, she didn't realize she was blinking back tears. "I guess I'm on my own this time," she said as she put her equipment down and turned off the lights in the gun range.

**Josh Marcus happily walked into the holding room where the CSI's sat with a big smile on his face. Natalia lying on the ground was not happy. All she wanted to do was walk up to Marcus and slug him in the face. But Horatio got there first. He walked up to Marcus and gave him a vicious right hook. The room grew deathly quiet. Tripp broke the silence first stating out loud "Man Horatio, you've got a vicious right hook." Josh was sprawled on the ground as he was getting back up Horatio wasted no time by saying "Alexx, go you have the best chance of getting to Calleigh," "Go," Eric added. Alexx turned to Horatio all he did was nod. Alexx sprinted towards the door she realized Josh left it open she ran out quickly. The only thing on Alexx's mind was I have to get to Calleigh. "Calleigh's going to pay for that," Josh screamed as he got into Horatio's face. "Time to set up a meeting," he said as he walked out. Horatio and the other CSIs were relieved at lest Alexx had escaped but they were dreading Calleigh's meeting with Marcus. "What surprises could he have in store for her," Horatio wondered.**

Calleigh was sitting in the break room discussing the case with Alison and Alicia discussing the case. Alicia was just briefing them on the trace evidence when Calleigh's blackberry went off. Calleigh realized she had a new text message. "Guy's come here," Calleigh said quickly. They read the message together.

It's time to meet Calleigh

Come tomorrow to 332 South Street East

10 am

I have a few surprises in store for you.

**To be Continued**

A/n: That's the end of chapter 7 please read and review. Also in your review vote in my polls they are in the Authors notes above.


End file.
